


LAMS 夜晚

by xifeng404



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xifeng404/pseuds/xifeng404
Summary: 曾经看蒲宁文集里的寒秋时突然给代到了的一时冲动下的产物
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 3





	LAMS 夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 当年我曾轻率地说，他若死了，我就活不下去。可是他死了，我却照样活了下来。但是每当我回忆起此后所经历的一切时，我总是问自己：我一生中究竟有过什么东西呢？我回答自己：有过的，只有过一件东西，就是那个寒秋的夜晚。世上到底有过他这么个人么？有过的。这就是我一生中所拥有的全部东西，而其余的不过是一场多余的梦。  
> ——《蒲宁文集·短篇小说集》寒秋

华盛顿将军下令，中尉劳伦斯不日将前往南卡执行任务。

在他离开前的那一个晚上，我俩围着营地漫无目的的走着，不知道说些什么。大家都睡了，只有站岗的士兵还直挺挺的立在不同的岗位，像黑暗中的石像。我和他步调一致的绕过石像们，脚步轻轻的走进了旁边的小树林。

白惨惨的月光照在幽绿色的树叶上，哪怕已经很小心了，脚下还是时不时传来嘎吱嘎吱的枯枝被踩断声。

他应该没有说话，我只好努力的听，生怕我的耳力突然不好错过了什么，但除了偶尔两声不知名的鸟叫，什么也没听见。

这是很罕见的，我和他都是爱说话的人，我们在一起的时候几乎无话不说，快速的、像是要把自己的心掏出来那样的无话不说，拉法叶曾经用他特有的那种法式夸张说我俩相处简直就像篝火燃灭前最后的热烈，世界毁灭前最后的温存。

但奇怪的，现在我俩一言不发，就仿佛一起失去了发声的器官，沉默着，好像除了有两条一直在走动的腿，就和旁边的树没什么区别。

我张了张嘴，我知道，于情于理，我该对他的任务高兴的说两句，这不是表现自己的好机会么！但蓦然又有些担忧，想劝他稳妥点。我的脑子转的比磁场不稳定时疯狂颤动的指南针还要快，但嘴巴却比这世界上最古老的岩石还要沉默寡言。

这是不合理的，我深知，我使出全身力气，试图张开嘴，但冥冥之中却有一股神秘又强大的力量压制住了我。

我们就这么一路走到了小溪边。

溪流涓涓的流动着，不时还有一些银色的光穿梭其中，我知道，那是一种身形较小的鱼，但味道很好，我上次就抓了些做成在家乡时我母亲常给我做的鱼汤给他喝。

他赞不绝口。

我和他不约而同的停下脚步，他转过来，看着我，我看着他，我看着他黑夜中有些幽蓝的眼睛，直挺挺的鼻子，还有那月光都无法磨灭的金发，他的一切都是那么的美好，仿佛就是这世间美的化身，我怔住了，定定的看着他，然后，就看到他那薄厚适中的嘴唇微微的张合几次。

“什么？”我后知后觉的问到，我刚才实在太注意去观察他了，以至于关闭了我的听力，我的感知，只固执的使用着我的视觉。

“我说，如果我被打死了，你会忘了我么？”

他的声音就仿佛是九天之上的雄鹰一样，带着一股子我熟悉的傲然，又仿佛是趴在地上的小龟，懒洋洋的问道。

“什么？！”我连忙摇头，眼睛瞪大的看向他，仿佛他说了什么了不得的事，当然，他也的确说了句了不得的话，我吓坏了，慌忙间嘴巴都有些微微哆嗦：“别说这种不吉利的话！你要是死了，我也活不下去了。”

我怎么会忘记你呢，我怎敢忘记你呢？忘记你那比天空还湛蓝的眼眸，比太阳还耀眼的头发，还有比月光更白亮的牙齿？

他的嘴角微微向上，眼睛眯了起来，沉吟了片刻，慢慢说道：“那又何苦呢？如果我被打死了，我将在那个世界上耐心的等着你，你该活下来，享受这世间的快乐，然后再来到我身边。”

死？这是多么可怕的字眼啊，我抗拒着这个字，但又深知这个字就仿佛是幽魂般从我有意识起就一直围绕着我，我努力的鼓起勇气试图和它对抗，但看着他，看着他平静又带着些许恳求的面庞，突然不知道该做些什么，只好喏喏的说着些不着四六的话：“别说傻话啦，你不会死的，我也不会，我们都会享受完这世间的各种美好的，你一定会活下来的。”

他笑了笑，紧紧的抱了下我，然后，就像一只燕子一样离去了。而我，在之后，则像一个傻子一样，呆呆的看着将军拍着他的肩笑谈了几句，看着他熟练的翻上马，我仰着头，觉得阳光把他的脸庞都照得圣洁起来，仿佛就像天使一样圣洁，而这种圣洁不属于我，所以他要飞回天堂了。我不由自主的感到沮丧，突然，他转向我，眼眉弯弯，喊了声Alex，我的大脑急忙控制着我想让我说些什么，但我的嗓子眼就像被浸湿的棉花塞满了似得跟我作对，他对此不以为意，朝我挥了挥手，就骑马离去。

我浑浑噩噩的回到我与他的小屋，在这人去楼空的寂静中，不停的踱步，一时间，竟不知道该放声痛哭还是该引吭高歌......

再后来，我就收到了他的死讯。

我想，我应该放声痛哭的。

幽魂又一次缠绕着我，张开了它猩红的嘴，吐出湿冷又恶臭的气体，喷向我的身，我的心，我的魂。

我恍惚，突然一瞬间失去了之前次次与它搏斗的勇气，任由这种冰冷的感觉穿过我的呼吸，把我的肺冻得呼吸困难，把我的脑子冻得神志不清。

但又恍惚间，我仿佛听到了他的声音，飘渺但又坚定的声音，像光一样闪耀，像石头一样魏然，还像看透世事的老龟那样笃定的声音。

“你要活下来，享受着世间的快乐，再来到我身边。”

当时我曾轻率地说，他若死了，我就活不下去。可是他死了,我却照样活了下来，在随后的日子，我努力的活着，努力的考取律师执照，努力的成为纽约代表，努力的为废奴制发声，是了，如果他还活着，这一定都是他想做的快乐，我把他的那份做了，相信他一定会对我的行为而感到高兴。

我努力的把他的快乐传递给他人，想象着如果这个世界上一旦有更多人都拥有着像他那样的快乐，那这个世界是不是也会快乐很多，能达到一点他那个世界的快乐呢？

黄热病那一次，我以为我看到他了，我以为我已经完全进入了那个世界，他还是像当初那么年轻，他的脸还是那么饱满，像上好的苹果，他的头发还是那么艳丽，像天上的金子，哦，还有他的眼睛，他那像天空一样的眼睛。

我激动的望着他，仿佛又回到了过去，回到了那些个我们日日抵足而眠的日子，但看着他的脸，他那年轻又漂亮的脸庞，我又平静下来，又变成那天那个嘴笨的像是有千斤铁压在舌尖的我，甚至还有些惴惴不安，只能呐呐的发问：“你来接我了吗？我终于可以来到这个世界了么？”

“不，Alex。”他用着他那在我心中比那耳喀索斯还要俊美的面庞，平静又带着点忧伤的看着我，再一次说道：“不，还不到时候，回去吧，回到你的世界，你还有大把时间呢，你还没享受完这世间的快乐呢，回去吧。”

“可，可是，”我着急的反驳，可不知道为何我的舌头就是不听我的使唤，它笨拙又苦涩，失去了我曾经与众人雄辩六小时的灵巧：“我觉得我已经享受了世间的快乐了，我已经够了，我真的很快乐了，求求你，求求你让我进入你的世界吧，求求你。”

我的喉咙也失去了那种能滔滔不绝还能保持湿润的特质，变得干涩，又带着一点酸楚。

我羞愧于我的身体竟如此的无用，只好低下头，不敢看他。

“不，Alex，”他又拒绝了我，但轻轻的捧起我快低到心脏以下的头，“你还有时间，你还没体会完这世间的快乐呢，回去吧，你提醒了我，乘着这段时间，我要好好的装饰一下我的世界，来迎接享受完那个世界快乐的你。”

“去吧”，他轻轻的推了下我，我着急的想要大喊，想要对他说你根本不需要装饰，我光是看着你就已经很快乐了，但是世界迅速的在我面前变黑，熟悉的疼痛又一次随着心脏的跳动汹涌的流动到身上的每一个角落。

“亚历山大，亚历山大！你还好么？”医生担忧的看着我：“你刚才好像被什么魇住了。”

我疲惫的摇了摇头，又昏了过去。

然而这次，没有他。

也许就像他说的那样，我在这个世界的日子还没有结束，疾病没有杀死我，我活了下来，又开始试图把他的快乐传递给别人，试图让这个世界有一丝他那样的快乐，但同样的，我也在寻找各种方法再次进入他的世界。

我常想，我一生中究竟有过什么东西呢?想了很久，我回答自己：有过的,只有过一件东西，就是那个月光照耀的夜晚。再后来，随着时间流逝，很多我的同龄人，甚至我视如父辈的年长者都因为病痛、老去而离开我，我的记忆有时也会混沌，偶尔甚至会想，世上到底有过他这么个人么？我又赶忙说服自己，有，有过的。这就是我一生中所拥有的全部东西，而其余的不过是一场多余的梦。

在往后，我把枪举向天空，听到了子弹穿到我这的声音，我心知，我躲不过的。我无所谓的保持着姿势，阳光穿过波光粼粼的水面反射到我的眼镜上，我眯了眯眼，直视着蔚蓝的天空，仿佛又回到了那条小溪边，回到了他的眼眸带着笑意的注视着我的那一刻，也许这就是最后吧，我想，他一定早就把他的世界装饰好了，我得再快点，他肯定等急了。

剧痛从我的脊椎中段衍生到大脑乃至全身，我试图抑制住颤抖，冷静的告诉医生这是致命伤，随后我就用最后的力气扬起嘴角，闭上了眼。

我终于离开了这个世界，我要前往他的世界了。


End file.
